


Nuzzles and Giggles

by koogi123



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Insecure Lance (Voltron), Kind of it's own thing from season 6, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst, Lotor isn't bad in this, M/M, Takes place between Season 6 and 7?, lotor x lance, since Lotor didn't do bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:58:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koogi123/pseuds/koogi123
Summary: Lotor will do anything to get those giggles out of his blue wonder.





	Nuzzles and Giggles

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so- I wrote this like- a few months ago. Annnnd I'm deciding to post it here! Very Short and simple, hope you enjoy anyway! :)

Lotor now roamed the castle he had access to, never getting a good view of it before due to being dragged and questioned. He remembers the Blue Paladin’s worried expression for him behind the other Paladin’s backs. At the right moments Lance would make an excuse to leave, not wanting to face the alien that he loved.   
  
It wasn’t Lance’s fault he fell for him, it was way back before they even encountered Lotor as an enemy. On a distant planet that wished to alliance with Voltron, he had wandered on his own and found himself running into the alien with luscious hair. Lotor came across Blue’s door, knocking ever so gently. When Blue answered, Lotor immediately frowned at the sight. Lance had dark circles under his tear-stained eyes.   
  
Lotor let himself in without permission, the door shutting tightly behind him. “Tell me.” Was all that Lotor said after sitting Lance down on the cushion of the bed.  
  
 "I- what? I’m fine… Not enough sleep..“ Lotor’s frown deepened. "What is causing you to lie, Blue?” Lotor pushed further, he wouldn’t stop until he got what he wanted. He was persistent. His tone was caring and strict, a sense of loving behind it.  
  
 "No one is…“ _There it is_. "I never mentioned it being a _someone_ , Blue.” And with that, Lance froze. “I.. Um… Yeah.. Okay you win…” Blue sniffled, rubbing his eyes. Lotor leaned closer to indicate he was listening, Lance glanced at the pretty face now so close to him and exhaled slowly. “Shiro has been… Acting weird lately… Like, acting like… Everyone has to listen to him because he’s the ‘leader’.” Lance fidgeted, biting his lip. “He yelled at me today.”   
  
Lotor’s expression turned into a mixture of furious and confusion.  _How dare he?_  
  
 "I think it might be because of stress but… It’s just…“ Lotor didn’t need to hear anything else, laying a gentle soft kiss on Blue’s cheek. He smiled at the blush that formed immediately afterwards. 

"Don’t worry about it now. We can worry about it later. For now, Kitten…” Lotor began kissing small kisses all over Lance’s flushed face. To Lotor’s pleasure, Blue started to giggle. He stopped the kisses for a second to get at the now small and innocent smile on the boy’s face. After, he immediately dove in to kiss him everywhere, any place ticklish that would force those giggles to continue to come out. “Lotooorr….” Lance whined, Lotor stopped with a grin, staring fondly at the boy beneath him. 

“Alright… But since we’re discussing this later. I have a favor to ask of you." 

Lance hummed in response, raising an eyebrow up at Lotor. 

"Get sleep love.” Lance pouted. Lotor rolled his eyes slightly, kissing the pouting lips. “For me." 

"For you..” Blue finally agreed, 

“Only if you stay with me… Please?” Lotor debated for a moment, before wrapping Blue in blankets and laying beside the boy, wrapping his arms securely around the waist of what is his. Blue immediately nuzzled into Lotor’s neck.

_Lotor would give Shiro a piece of his mind tomorrow, even if it revealed his intentions for the Blue Paladin._


End file.
